


First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 9: The Obligatory Hot Springs Episode

by SkiesOverTokyo



Series: FirstFan NaNoWriMo Drabbles [9]
Category: First Fantasy (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, i can only apologise for this filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOverTokyo/pseuds/SkiesOverTokyo
Summary: Tam-centric smut. Enjoy.





	First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 9: The Obligatory Hot Springs Episode

The last flickers of daylight were retreating over the mountains to the west by the time that Tam and Syl found the inn, tired, cold and hungry, grime splattered up Syl’s leggings and Tam’s trousers, caking their boots, and, from where Tam had gone head over heels back down a slope, a little dried mud in his hair and across his face. Mercifully, both agreed, it had stopped raining, or they’d have taken refuge in the last village, pulled a few tricks, bartered a few things they’d picked up over the last few days, or done a few odd jobs to make up the cost of a roof and a meal, and then moved on in the morning.  
  
Another mercy was the remarkably cheap stay here-this area, just at the point where the teeth of the mountains burst from the dark soil, was a major staging point half the year for noble houses following the royal court. A third was hot water-Syl finally took pity on Tam, laid off the jokes of his hair looking quite nice slicked back and with that colouration, and let him take the first bath.  
The baths, as they were, took the form of a large, partly- covered hot spring, that some distant ancestor of the current landlord had stumbled across, dropping down from a large pool at the base of a particularly dark outcropping of rock, to feed into several smaller, but well maintained pools. All in all, they were rather picturesque, the steam rising from the ring of pools into an increasingly starry sky.  
  
With Syl’s words still ringing in his ears , Tam stripped off quickly, wincing a little as his hurried movements brushed just that little too hard against a dark bruise, piled the clothing into one of the small alcoves at the entrance, and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping gingerly out onto the cold boards. The entire area seemed to be entirely empty, and, dropping the towel, slid into the warmth of the water, up to his waist. _There were_ he remembered Maria saying once, returning from a long job out of the city _few things better than a warm bath after a long road_.  
He relaxed against the rock of the side, feet touching the bottom,  feeling his entire body begin to unknot, the muscles of his back and side to relax, then ducked his head quickly under the water, running his hands across his head to clean his hair and face, then resurfaced, lying back against the rocks, head a little on the wood, staring up at the stars.  
“Better” he muttered to himself.  
“Dunno,” a voice slightly to his left replied “I thought your hair looked fine like that.”  
Tam started, half jumping off the rocks to stand upright in the water. Head on his arms in the next pool, a man who seemed to be about Tam’s age, until he ran pale, long fingers through his long blonde hair, revealing slight points to his ears, gave a soft, lazy smirk.  
“Sorry to make you jump like that. And ignore me. Your hair is fine.”  
Another voice, deeper, from across the pools  
“Miras, you’re not hitting on people again, are you?”  
“Never, my love. That would be _utterly_ out of character for me, as you know of old.”  
“That’s an oddly specific denial”  
“As odd as “No, I definitely did not bed three knights in a single night as a part of a bet with my lover, how could you make such an accusation?”  
“...”  
The sound of someone getting out of the pool, a few slapping footsteps, and then a tall muscled man with scars across his broad shoulders and his muscled torso, not to mention everywhere else, by the look of it, slid into the pool behind the elf, and softly slid an arm around him.  
“Miras…”  
Miras, as this elf was clearly named, gave the bigger man a grin. Close to, both seemed as different as it was possible for two men to be-Miras was small, lithe, almost feminine-a soft cheeked face that seemed set in a twitching half-smile, a piercing, and Tam would almost say _calculating_ gaze. If not for the tell-tale abrasion on his left arm, Tam would have taken him for a mage of some sort, rather than an archer. The other man, and he assumed the two were lovers, was massive, bulky, standing a half-head above the elf, cradling him a little into his chest.  
“Tris…”  
Miras leaned up to gently cup Tris, as the huge man was called’s cheeks, and then softly, with a little stooping from Tris, kisses him full on the mouth. Tam looked away, blushing a little, trying to find something to concentrate upon that was anything but the sight before him-the towel, the grain of the wood, the stars, trying to push away the nagging feeling of arousal that began to stir between his legs and in his head. How long had it been….over a week at least. That he knew. With someone else, perhaps four or five months ago…  
He found composure at last, and gently rested his head in his hands, trying not to watch yet unable to _stop_ watching the other occupants of the bathhouse. Miras fixed him with a particularly calculating but remarkably affable look.  
“Didn’t mean to embarrass you but with a lover like him, you can understand why it’s difficult to keep my hands off him…and I guess his hands off me…”  
A chuckle. Not overly unpleasant as of itself, but behind it something annoyingly superior.  
“Tris, I think we embarrassed our friend here with how _passionately_ we love each other”  
“Miras, the only person you’re embarrassing is us. Lay off him.”  
“Tris, he couldn’t stop watching us kiss…”  
“I think he was trying to look anywhere but…”  
Miras leant back and kissed Tris again, one eye flicking to Tam, almost daring him to react, to prove one of them wrong, the love and affection the elf had for the human clear, the kiss deep, passionate, needy. Tam briefly wondered when he’d been kissed like that recently, and unbidden a memory of warmth, a sharp-nailed thumb pinning down his bottom lip, a pale female body, and slow lovemaking as the snow fell outside, her hair falling into her eyes as-  


“I think I win, Tris. Well, well.”  
Tam shook himself back to reality to find Miras less than an arm’s length away, smiling  
“Let me guess-from your build, a rogue, probably an adventurer at points from your gear, though you used to be something…else, most of the time spent on the road. I didn’t see many other inhabitants of this place, so either on your own or in a group with a girl, or multiple girls. Am I right?”  
Tam blinked, nodded, and blushed, then started as the elf leaned forward, almost reaching the pool.  
“With all the muck off your face, you’re kinda cute, boy.”  
A soft  growl from Tris.  
“Miras, please _behave_.”  
The scolded elf slunk back into his pool, and proprietorially slung an arm around the taller man, leaning up to give him another heated kiss on his heavily bearded lips.  
“Just being hones-” “You’re being rude, Miras.”  
Tam finally found his voice, and managed to blurt out  
“W-why?”  
  
Miras turned slowly, letting go of Tris’s waist, and almost exggeratedly cocked his head, giving Tam a look that slotted in perfectly between “what did you just say” and “I heard you but I want to hear you stammer more, to hear how flustered you’ll get before I answer”. His lips twitched into an amused smile that never quite reached his eyes  
“Why are you cute? Do you really need someone to tell you that, shorty?”  
Seeing no response from the now transfixed, utterly scarlet and stammering Tam, or at least no reply that actually made sense or, in fact, was formed of more than just single letters, the smile finally slipped upwards to his eyes.  
“You have an honest face. You exude this aura of being a devil-may-care kid, even if you’re blushing so much you look like you’re about to catch fire, plus…”  
Suddenly Miras moved, so quickly that Tam didn’t even see him till he was on the walkway above him, and then with a soft splash, in the water next to him. Tam took an involuntary step back  
“No fair. You got the really hot pool”  
A smirk played around Miras’s lips  
“That said, let’s see”  
Miras’s arms slid around Tam before the smaller man knew exactly where the elf was. Yet, there was something gentle, merely curious about the elf’s touch, the way he idly ran his arms just under his armpits  
“You’re pretty toned for a thief, you know. Your reflexes are plenty fast though…shorter than I thought…”  
Part of Tam’s head urged him to push the elf away, to push him away, get out of the water, put his clothes back on and go and find Syl. It would be better to leave than have this get out of hand. Yet he didn’t move, except to relax a little into the taller man’s arms.  
“Hrmm. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it? Have a stranger come onto you and, well, not bolted. Not that I’m saying I’m coming onto you but…”  
A murmur from Tam; the mixture of the hot water, the heat from his face, and now the embarrassment and slight confusion at his own acceptance of how things were going, and from the tone of Miras’s voice, how things were likely to go had left him with surprisingly little to say.  
  
“I...”  
  
A clang, and Tam shot bolt upright in bed, cracked his head on the low beam of the ceiling, yelled, and flopped back into bed. Grimacing, hand rubbing against the already forming bruise, Tam turned to find Syl fully dressed, banging a spoon against a large metal pot that formed part of their cooking ensemble, and a “you’re late” look on her otherwise concerned face. Rueing the dream’s timing, Tam shooed Syl out of the room, and briefly smiled to himself.  
_Quite an imagination, Tam._


End file.
